The Proposal
by ParadoxMoonlight
Summary: For Korrasami Wedding Day! I know the event was on tumblr, but I wanted to write something for it. Just a cute little one-shot of Asami attempting to propose to Korra.


**So I wanted to do something for Korrasami Wedding Day! This is my own little contribution that I wrote up really fast. I do realize Korra was born in the Southern Water Tribe and betrothal necklaces are Northern Water Tribe tradition but since Tonraq is from the Northern Water Tribe I thought it may be a possibility. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Three years together and Asami still wasn't sure if it was long enough. She had wanted to ask her after the two of them had been together about a year-ask Korra to marry her she means-but she wasn't sure if Korra wanted that. Also, she wasn't sure if she should be the one to ask or if it should be Korra. The want and need to ask only intensified as time went on. Asami met Korra's parents and she was sure that Korra wanted them to be serious as much as she did. Then a few months ago they moved in together and that is when Asami decided that yes, she would ask. Yes, she wanted to ask her as soon as she could and spend the rest of her life with this beautiful, blue-eyed woman.

She wanted everything to be perfect. Every last detail had to be exact and carefully planned. Asami had a set blueprint of how the night would pan out, and how she would ask Korra to marry her. First she decided how she would ask. A ring seemed like a bad idea considering Korra as the Avatar. The fighting and battling would surely destroy it. Asami had gone to Kya and Pema, seeing as going to Tonraq and Senna would be a bit difficult because Asami and Korra were residing in Republic City.

"Would a betrothal necklace be a bad idea? I know she is from the Southern Water Tribe and that it's a Northern Water Tribe tradition but a ring seemed like a bad idea…" The CEO had questioned. She felt her face red with embarrassment and was fumbling with her hands.

A warm smile crept up on Kya's face, "I think that would be great. She would love that. "

Asami nodded curtly as Pema agreed with Kya and the three of them began discussing how to make the necklace and the design the inventor would etch into it. Asami was a bit confused at the hushed voices of Pema and Kya in the corner, but decided they were probably just surprised that Asami had come and inquired for help.

Korra had asked Asami to travel with her down to the Southern Water Tribe a few days earlier, and that was when Asami decided she would do it. She would ask Korra's parents for permission and then pop the question.

When they had arrived, Asami was still surprised at how cold it was. The jacket that she had wrapped around her seemed to do nothing against the wind whipping against her torso and face. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami from behind and placed her head on her shoulder, "Still not used to the cold huh?" The Water Tribe girl had teased.

"I don't get how you're standing there not getting frostbite!" She argued. Korra was in much less clothing than Asami. She was acting as though it was a summer day, like this weather was normal and comfortable.

"I'll keep you warm," Korra told her, wiggling her eyebrows seductively and being awarded with a slap on the arm, "Ow! Come on I was just playing."

"Yeah, yeah, unless I would've been for it and then you would've been completely serious."

"But you weren't, so I'm kidding."

Asami giggled slightly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Come on," Korra grabbed ahold of Asami's hand, "Let's go see Mom and Dad." Korra pulled Asami to her home where they were met by Tonraq and Senna.

"It's so great to see you both." Senna said happily, hugging the two girls, "I'm so happy you are all doing so well."

"I missed you guys," Korra told them, "And Asami did too! She was excited to come down and visit."

Asami smiled as Senna pulled her in for another hug, "Well I'm so glad you feel welcome here Asami. I know Korra is very happy to have you."

"Mooooom," Korra whined, slightly embarrassed at the comment.

Tonraq laughed, "Come in you two. I'm sure you are hungry and tired from your trip."

Tonraq led them all into the house. The four of them sat down and ate and talked for most of the night. Korra rambled on about how Asami and she had now started living together. She teased at how Asami would have to be dragged to bed because of her work. This was true, Asami noticed. She was infatuated with her work, and although Asami knew Korra was joking, she felt a bit guilty for not always being there.

"I'm sorry about that," Asami said softly, grabbing Korra's leg. She chuckled, "I do get a bit enamored with my work."

Korra laughed lightly, "Yes, you do." She looked from Asami back to her parents, "I think it's pretty cute actually. One time I literally threw her over my shoulder and carried her back to our house."

The three of them laughed, "Oh, but Korra snores." Asami told them "Sometimes its soft nice snores and then other times it's this large gurgling noise that is so incredibly loud."

They laughed again and the conversation continued late into the night. Asami and Korra eventually said goodnight and made their way to their room. "Thank you for coming," Korra had told her.

"Of course," Asami said sincerely, "There isn't a place I'd rather be."

"Good," Korra turned around and pressed a kiss to Asami's lips.

"I was thinking…tomorrow we could go penguin sledding, play in the snow and then watch the stars?"

Her tone was light and hopeful, and Korra's eyes lit up, "That sounds perfect to me. I uhm, I want to take you somewhere and show you something."

"Right now?" Asami looked at her quizzically.

"No, tomorrow," Korra grabbed Asami's arms looking up at her, "how about we do whatever you'd like and then tomorrow night before we go look up at the stars I'll show you."

"That sounds perfect." Asami said softly. The two of them went to sleep, Asami cuddled close to Korra's center to try and stay warm. Korra's arm was draped over Asami as she let out a soft snore.

Asami was grateful that we woke before Korra. Realizing this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Senna and Tonraq; she slipped out from under Korra's arms and silently slipped out of bed. Asami grabbed the betrothal necklace out of her bag, slipping it into her pocket before she made her way into the living room to see Tonraq and Senna sitting at the table. "Good morning," Senna piped in when she spotted the pale girl making her way towards them.

"Good morning," Asami said, "I was wondering if I could speak to the two of you really quickly before Korra wakes."

"Of course, please sit!" Asami walked over and sat down in between Korra's parents.

"So, what is it that you'd like to talk to us about?" Tonraq asked, folding his hands together on the top of the table.

"Uhm," Asami started awkwardly, "Well, Korra and I have been going out for a few years now. As you both know, I love her very much. I was…well I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. I would like to ask her to marry me, but I would only ask with your permission."

Senna's face lit up just the way Korra's did, making Asami smile brightly. Tonraq slapped Asami on the back saying, "Of course Asami, you've been a part of this family since we first met you. There is no one I'd rather have my daughter spending the rest of her life with."

"This is so exciting! The two of you," Senna clasped her hands together, "I can't wait till I have little grandchildren running around here!"

Korra felt her face turn tomato red and chuckled nervously.

Just then Korra came through the bedroom, dragging her legs and wiping the sleep out of her eyes, "Why are you all up so early?" She questioned. She plopped down next to Asami in her seat and leaned into her.

"I thought we should get the day started early. Since we have so much to do today I mean." Asami said happily squeezing Korra's arms.

"Can't we just go back to bed for a few more hours and then go penguin sledding?" Korra asked, finally opening her eyes all the way and staring at her girlfriend.

"You'd sleep all day if you could." Asami told her, "Come on, we have so much to do today."

Korra groaned but couldn't hide the smile on her face as Asami dragged her outside into the snow. The two of them ran towards the penguins on the side of a hill about fifty yards out. Korra kept pushing Asami back, racing her to see who would get there first. Asami was laughing, but she was too competitive to let Korra win so easily. Her foot stuck out and tripped the Avatar, making her fall face first into the snow. She couldn't help but burst into a loud laugh that racked her entire body as she watched Korra pull her face out of the snow. Korra's expression showed irritation and a bit of surprise as she spit a chunk of snow onto the ground.

"Seriously?" Korra asked, pulling herself from the ground and wiping at her face, "Couldn't let me win could you?"

"Sorry," Asami stopped laughing and brushed some of the snow off of Korra's cheek, "Didn't think you'd fall head first. You must be so light on your feet!"

"Ha, ha, so funny 'Sami."

Asami pressed a kiss to Korra's lips, immediately snapping her out of her mood as the Avatar kissed back hungrily. After a few moments, The CEO pulled away, "Come on Avatar!" She ran the rest of the way to the penguins and watched as Korra happily obliged to her command. Korra hopped on the first penguin she saw, riding it all the way down and yelling gleefully.

Asami followed suit and jumped atop the penguin. She was both exhilarated and excited as she flew quickly down the hill. Her legs were up near her chest, and she tried hard to keep her balance. As they neared the bottom, the penguin turned sideways and Asami did not properly distribute her weight, sending her flying off the penguin and into a pile of snow. "Agh crap!" Asami said, pulling herself into a sitting position and wiping the snow off her face, "Well that didn't go as well as I would've liked." Her hands brushed the snow out of her hair and she looked up curiously, wondering why Korra hadn't teased her for not properly dismounting, "Korra?"

Korra was sitting on the ground, cupping something in her hands and staring at it intently. The blue-eyed girl got up slowly, never taking her eyes off what was in her hands and made her way next to her girlfriend. She plopped down next to Asami and sat there.

"Oh shit," Asami sputtered out, spotting the betrothal necklace in Korra's hands. Asami quickly got to her feet, sticking her hands in her pockets and finding them empty. Her mind ran a mile a minute. How stupid was she?! How could she let it fall out of her pocket when they were going penguin sledding? This wasn't part of the plan! This wasn't how she was going to ask or how Korra was supposed to find out! "You…you weren't supposed to see that yet." Her voice was soft and timid, her voice cracking.

Korra said nothing, she ran her fingers across the gem, feeling it slide between her fingers.

Did she not want it? Was it too soon? Asami became extremely nervous. She began fumbling with her hands and muttering something incoherent under her breath.

Korra suddenly reached out and pulled Asami into her lap. The girl squealed in surprise, and felt the waterbender wrap her arms around her so that they could both get a good glimpse of the necklace, "This is perfect." Korra whispered softly. Her voice was genuine and ecstatic. Asami couldn't see her face but she could swear Korra was giving her signature side-grin.

"I-I was going to ask you tonight. After we had the day to ourselves…I was going to ask you under the stars."

"You and your plans," Korra giggled to herself, "I'm sorry you didn't get to ask how you wanted to. But I'm very happy you felt the same way as I did."

"The same way? Of course I love you Korra. You know that." Asami watched curiously as Korra's hands left from Asami's front. The Avatar's dug through her pocket for a few good seconds before Asami felt her rough strong hands against her neck.

"I was going to ask you tonight too, but I think this is much better." Asami looked down and spotted the necklace against her chest. It was deep bright red with the Future Industries logo front and center, which then broke off into some waves on the side. Asami's heart swelled and she felt her eyes water, "I spent forever trying to think of the right design. I wanted it to depict both of us—you mostly, but I wanted to depict how it was you and I against the world."

Asami let out a choked laugh, trying not to cry. She turned around in Korra's lap and stuck her hand out, "Give me it." She tried to sound commanding, but her voice cracked at the end and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Korra felt her eyes water as well, and quickly handed Asami the necklace she had made for her.

Asami leaned against Korra and connected the clasp in the back. The CEO sat back and watched as Korra inspected it. The gem was two-toned, a lighter blue on top and a deep bright blue towards the bottom. The bottom color of the necklace matched her eyes. The center of the rock depicted water, and there was a gear on either side. Korra looked up and met Asami's eyes, a sparkle in them that Asami wished to see every day for the rest of their lives.

Korra grasped the back of Asami's neck and pulled her into her for a kiss. The CEO kissed her deeply, running her hands through her short hair and pushing their lips together hard. They stayed that way for a long while until Korra finally pulled away. Korra's thumbs brushed Asami's cheeks, ridding them of the warm tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Yes, by the way." Korra told her softly.

Asami couldn't help but laugh, "It's a yes from me too."

Korra smiled brightly and pressed their lips together again. In that moment Asami realized that this was perfect. She couldn't have asked for the proposal to go any better because here she was in Korra's lap, kissing her deeply, and beginning the rest of their lives together.

**Please cut me some slack for the fluffliness and any grammatical errors you have found. I did this between homework because I couldn't not participate in Korrasami Wedding Day ****. I hope you all enjoy the story. **

**Review!**


End file.
